


Pleasurable Encounters

by darkness100



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness100/pseuds/darkness100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Zuko and Admiral Zhao get to spend some much needed time together after not being able to see each other for a bit. General Iroh is none the wiser even if there is some odd noises coming from his nephews room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasurable Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a continuation of Stockholm Syndrome or as a stand alone.

"Prince Zuko! It's seems we have a visitor." Iroh announced from Zuko's room doorway. Zuko turned around from his meditating as Zhao pushed past Iroh into the room.

"Admiral Zhao". The acknowledgment was laced with venom.

"What do I owe the…pleasure?"

"Oh I just stopped by to see if you had any new information for me. Don't suppose you've seen the avatar recently?"  
"  
Yeah you know I just saw him yesterday. We got together, had some fire flakes…" Zuko muttered sarcastically. Zhao frowned.

"Did you just make a joke?" Zuko snorted in response. Zhao smirked as he shut the door in Iroh's face. He marched over and hauled Zuko up by his topknot. 

"Ow you bastard! Let go of my ha…mmph" Zhao cut off Zuko's rant with a rough kiss. Zhao's tongue plundered the young prince's mouth as he backed Zuko up against the wall. He tugged off Zuko's shirt and trailed love bites down his neck.

"Jeez, why are you so needy today?" Zuko moaned. Zhao paused in his exploration.

"Well, I would be lying if I said I didn't miss you." Zuko smiled faintly and then his mouth dropped open in a gasp as Zhao mouthed one of his nipples. Zuko lifted Zhao's head up and kissed him as he turned them around and slid down on to his knees. Zhao let out a deep groan as Zuko mouthed hot air over his clothed cock. 

"You do know what I like don't you Prince Zuko." Zuko just smirked as he undid the admiral's pants. Zhao sharply inhaled as Zuko stroked and sucked on his cock.

"Well, I would be lying if I said I didn't miss this" Zuko breathed along Zhao's shaft before taking the head into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Oh god…Zuko!" Zhao shouted as Zuko took him deep into his throat. Zhao shuddered as he felt the muscles of Zuko's throat massage and tightly grip his thick cock. He had missed Zuko. The last time he had been able to see his little Prince had been over a week ago. The forced abstinence showed when Zhao came down Zuko's throat after only a few minutes of attention. Zuko sat back, wiping his mouth as he aimed a crooked smirk up at Zhao. 

"A bit needy? Seems like a lot." Zuko teased. Zhao growled as he quickly stripped off his armor, snagging a small vial from a pocket before dragging Zuko over to the bed. Zuko kicked off his pants and crawled on the bed after Zhao. Zhao rolled and pinned Zuko under him as he ground his now re-awakening cock against Zuko's, which was leaking pre-cum. Zuko arched his hips into the contact and moaned wantonly as one of Zhao's fingers found his hole. Zhao worked his finger into the burning heat after slicking it with the oil he had grabbed earlier. How Zuko managed to stay so tight after he had taken him so many times was a mystery but Zhao certainly didn't mind. Zuko started panting as Zhao thrust two fingers in and out, teasing across his prostate.

"Enough! Do it already!" Zuko half moaned, half-shouted. Zhao rolled his eyes at Zuko's impatience but dribbled the rest of the oil into his hand and smeared it along his pulsing cock. He lined up with Zuko's pink hole and gave a harsh thrust that buried him balls deep in tight heat. Zuko bit his lip to keep from screaming in satisfaction as he felt his hole being stretched and filled by the thick cock he missed. He wrapped his legs around Zhao's hips and pulled him into a fast pace. Zhao groaned as he plunged in and out of Zuko. He snaked one hand between their writhing bodies and started quickly stroking Zuko. 

"Zhao! I'm gonna…" Zuko's shout of completion made Zhao smirk as he felt the hot liquid cover his hand. He sped up his thrusts as Zuko could only lay there and moan.  
Zhao buried his face in Zuko's neck as he roared out, his release filling the still clenching passage. Zuko breathlessly kissed Zhao then Zhao pulled away with a faint smile.

"Now, who was the needy one?" Zuko's response was to kick him in the ribs. As his coughing subsided, Zhao grinned down at the Prince under him and leaned down for another kiss.


End file.
